Andromeda's Dream of Family
by NyxBorn
Summary: Shortly after the Battle of Hogwarts, Andromeda goes to bed thinking of suicide. Tonks visits her in her dreams and they visit dead Bellatrix and Druella. Agnst, Humor, and Family. Includes Tonks's death and Andromeda's disownment.
1. Bellatrix, the Sister

Andromeda's in a meadow, and she doesn't know why. A strand of hair falls over her eye, and she winces at it. It isn't the bleached hair she always sports, but her natural brown-black, nearly the same color's as Bellatrix. She blinks and her eyelashes (bleached and shortened) brush her cheeks like they used to. And it hurts, because she looks so much like Bellatrix now. A figure she knows as well as her own and her ex-sisters runs towards her then stop suddenly, running again when she sees the un-lidded eyes.

"Mum! I'm sorry- I just didn't know that's what your natural hair was. You told me you did something with it, but I didn't know you looked so much like her. Sorry. And oh yeah, sorry I'm dead."

"N-n-nymphadora?"

She scowls. "_Don't_ call me that. I may be dead, and married but I'm still Tonks."

"I-I-I- How is this possible?"

"Oh, when the living need the dead, we show up in their dreams. And I mean really need. You were about to, well, commit suicide and you can't. I need you there for Teddy. Harry's parents came after the Graveyard Incident- that what Cedric and Lily and James call it, since the "Graveyard Tragedy" doesn't have the same ring to it. That's why Harry had so many "nightmares." Sides's, Mum, if you came here, Teddy, by right of next of kin that know about wizards, would go to the _Malfoys_. Narcissa, you know, being your sister."

All Andromeda could manage was, "But Narcissa's not my sister."

"Yeah, we dead don't care that you were blasted off. Blood says you and Narcissa and-" She winces. "Bellatrix Lestrange."

"She- I- Not my sister."

"Yeah, I can that, with you looking nearly identical 'cept the eyes. Sides, like I said, some Blacks are nice. Like Marius. And Alphred. And Sirius, but well, we all know that. And Cedrella. And Phineas- not the old Headmaster that gave me hell when I was Dumbledore's office- his son. And Isla. And yeah, Molly's mother, too. And some others, but they're snobby. On the Lightish Side, but like I said, dead snobby."

"Dora! Oh, Dora! Merlin, Dora-you're _glowing_. And your hair isn't changing. Why? Are you still a Metamorphmagus? Are you sick? Do you need any help?"

"Mum, I'm fine! And I can't get sick! And I'm not clumsy anymore-" She trips over a rock. "Okay, I lied. But I'm not a Metamorphmagus anymore. It's liberating. I don't need to tell the truth! I can pretend not be angry when I am! But if I want to, I can change! And only if I want! The other dead Metamorphmaguses, too. And, no, Mum, it's not the same. If it was the same, my hair would be bright pink. But the stupid Elders of the Dead took it away when I gave myself claw and scratched your Mum. She's a bitch. How did you live with her for nineteen years? I'll never know. But then again, it could be her name. Who names their kid Druella?"

Andromeda blinks back tears. "It could mean" Druid", or "dewy-eyed", and don't insult her if Narcissa Malfoy is my sister, Druella Rosier Black is your grandmother."

"Yeah, yeah. Doesn't make her less of a bitch. When I saw her, she insulted Dad for a while, then me, then you. Went off on a little temper tantrum when she was talking about you. 'Daughter of my womb, flesh of my flesh, such a disgrace, I will never get over this, my daughter of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black marrying a Mudblood.' Not sure who she was more angry at, me for being your 'Unnatural spawn, born of an unnatural mixture of mud and a pureblood, and a little freak' in the bargain, or you for doing what you did. Anyway, when she said something about a goat and me and a werewolf and you and a pig, I scratched her. It healed up, right away and didn't give a scar, so I don't know why she was so upset. So she went crying to the Elders of the Dead and they stripped my powers for a month."

Andromeda runs to her daughter. "Nym-Dora! Why did you go to her? Why? You knew it would end up in a fight. And who killed you? Are they still alive? Tell me, and I'll kill the Death Eater who did. I'll be given a free pass- I'm sure the glorious Narcissa Malfoy wouldn't like her precious Black name being tarnished further then it already is, by being related to Bellatrix. And Harry Potter would take me out, I think. He nearly killed Bellatrix in the Ministry Fight. So I won't go to Azkaban."

Tonks's body freezes under her mother's hug. "Er, I wanted a tea with her? The last and only time I saw her was in a picture you gave me when you went to her funeral."

Andromeda narrows her eyes. (Just like Bellatrix's, she thinks, more scared of the prospect that she's felt for years, like when Bellatrix escaped from Azkaban, or when Bella went to Azkaban, or during/right before/after the Second War, or during/ right before/ after the First War.) "Nymphadora. Who killed you?"

"Don't call me that!"Tonks snaps back reflexively.

"Nymphadora-" Tonks winces at the name, more so then she used to. "That is your name. At least for once in your life-"

"Death-"

"Trying not to remember that for a reason-"

"Get used to it-"

"NYMPHADORA ANDROMEDA TONKS-LUPIN!"

"Er, yes Mum?"

"Be quiet. As I was saying. Nymphadora is a perfectly lovely name, and means Gift of the Nymphs. Anyone should be proud of having that name."

"Stop it! Just stop it! You know why I hate that name! And I hate it more now! Of all the bullshit pureblood customs to stick to, you stick the one to give long, stupid, ridiculous names! And you know why I hate it more?" Tonks' voice rises to a shriek. "YOUR MAD SISTER NOT ONLY KILLED ME BUT SHE MADE FUN OF MY NAME AND CARVED IT INTO MY ARM NEXT TO BLOOD TRAITOR!"

"No. No. Bella-Bellatrix. No. She wouldn't hurt me that way. She-She-She loved me. She wouldn't. Nymphadora, you're _lying_! She wouldn't! She wouldn't kill her own niece!"

"She did, Mum. And _Dear Old Aunt Bellatrix Lestrange_ isn't the person you think she is. I saw her! I fought her! She killed me! And you still think she's the same old person who you played with when you were young! And when was she your sister?"

"When she first killed!"

"She said she was fourteen when she first killed! I was there! Remember the Diagon Alley meeting? She said she first killed when she was fourteen! Was she your sister when you were twelve and Narcissa ten? Tell me! Was she! You said she wasn't your sister when she first killed! But McGonagall said you had a very good relationship until Narcissa graduated and yo married Dad and ran away! Well, which was it? Twelve or nineteen? Tell me! And she killed Dad and your daughter, me and still you think she's still that same big sister that was nice to you! Well tell me, Mum. Was she?"

"She killed Ted?"

"Yes, Mum, she killed Dad! Your husband, the love of your life, your soul mate!"

"No! She wouldn't! She couldn't! She wouldn't-couldn't be taht evil, killing you but keeping me alive!"

"She did! And are you going to not believe me? Well, I'll show yo!"

The scene misted away.

_She is Nymphadora and she is scared. "Remus!" she calls. "Remus! Where are you? Remus? Remus! Remus!" But no one hears her in the clash and bangs of the battle around her. "Remus!" The sound is torn from her throat in some sort of primal terror, her hair turning ice-blond from fear. She falls over a body, the mouth open and the eyes wide and staring. She knows that body. "REMUS! NO! REMUS! You promised me yo would be alive! You_ _promised._ _For Teddy and me, you said. You promised!"_

"_Well_, _well. Look who it is. Little Nymphadora, all grown-up and mourning. Is this your first mourn, Mudblood and Blood-Traitor get? Do you know how it feels now, having something that's yours stolen from you?"_

_Nymphadora knows that sound. She's heard it before, several times. "Bellatrix Lestrange."_

_The woman cackles, delighted. "Well, well, Mummy taught you the names of your superiors. Yes, pig. I am Bellatrix Lestrange, the Dark Lord's most loyal and faithful."_

_Nymphadora scowls, turning into her mother. Light brown hair, lightly lidded grey ice eyes, tall, slim, the near-twin of the woman in front of her. "I am Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks Lupin, and I have seen you four times and fought with you three. I remember the time in Diagon Alley, and that you seemed to __love__ my mother, as the pain in your eyes was obvious."_

_She ignores the pain in Bellatrix's face at her appearance, her middle, first last name, and the fact of Bellatrix once loving her mother. _

"_Well, if we want to be all namey, I am Bellatrix Druella Black Lestrange, pureblooded daughter of Druella Rosier Black and Cygnus Black."_

"_Like my mother?"_

"_Andromeda was a stupid whore who was never Narcissa's nor my sister!"_

"_Don't you insult my mother! Stupefy!"_

"_Is that all you can do? My, my, Aurors are failing and getting to be less of a challenge now. Avada Kedavra! "_

_Nymphadora ducks and weaves, none of her clumsiness showing in battle. Both women ignore the winces they each have when they say the spells and the spells nearly hit. Nymphadora, because this woman looked so much like Andromeda, her mother and are you supposed to be trying to Stun or kill your mother? Bellatrix, for Nymphadora wore the face of Andromeda, her favorite sister. _

_Bellatrix broke. "Enough of this. Crucio!"_

_Nymphadora is unable to duck this one. White-hot knives stab into all areas and infuse her blood with blue-white fires. Pain is all she know, but she sealed her mouth and throat shut, so Bellatrix would not have the pleasure of hearing her scream and beg for mercy. But a grain of defiance rises in her. Why should she seal herself shut? She is half Black and has the pride of her mother. She unseals and does not cry out once. _

"_CRUCIO! CRUCIO, YOU LITTLE BRAT!"_

_The force of the spell knocks out some of her teeth. Nymphadora spits them out at Bellatrix's feet, a bloody saliva-filled mess. _

"_You'll have to do better then that, __Aunty__ Bellatrix."_

"_Cruci-" _

"_Expelli-"_

"_Avada-"_

"_Impendia!" The force of the curse lifts Bellatrix off her feet and slams her into a wall._

"_You little bitch!" Bellatrix spits at Nymphadora's feet. "You will regret that very soon! I was just planning to crucio you into insanity like the Longbottoms, but now I will kill you! What a Black wants, she gets! And I want you dead! "_

"_Isn't my mother a Black? Well, technically ,there are no Blacks left since you killed the last one...but if you mean Black as a maiden name, my mother's a Black, which means I'm half Black, sadly, and both me and my mother want me to be alive, so one point five is bigger then one. So, yeah, I guess I live."_

"_Your mother never was and never will be a Black, and neither will you! And Narcissa is a Black and both she and I want you dead! And two is bigger then zero! Which is what your dear mother will be left with! No husband and no daughter!"_

"_Three things to say. One, isn't my mother your sister? Two, I have a son. With Lupin, the werewolf lying dead there. So my mother won't be alone. Three- why aren't we dueling?"_

"_Oh, so you want me to duel you?" Bellatrix cackles high and mad. Skips in a circle, leaving Nymphadora utterly confused._

"_Yes. Expelli-"_

"_Avada Kedavra!" The last thing Nymphadora sees is not the husband she tries to, but a flinch and a tear. The last sensation is pain as her body goes to her natural form, short, grey ice eyes, heart-shaped face, and deep, unending emotional pain._

Andromeda takes a deep breath. In. Out. "Dora. Dora. I'm so sorry. I didn't know-"

Her daughter smiles sadly at her. "No. You never do. Would you like to see her? Bellatrix, I mean?"

"Where is she? How will we get there? Apperat- no that makes you feel sick. Broom? Thestral?"

"Mist."

"Excuse me?"

"In dreams when one scene mists into another? We can do that. Hold my arm tight." The scene, indeed did mist away and reform, into a valley. It was cold and damp and dark and gray.

On the dead grass was a rumpled figure. Andromeda could see messy black hair. And she knew who it was. Trying to keep a tight rain on her emotions, she merely said flatly, "Bellatrix."

The pile stirs and the view split in two like holding a bit of parchment in the middle of your face. Each had the same sene, but differently. In one scene, both Andromeda and Nymphadora glowed with a steady, bright white light. Bellatrix lifts her head and her face was twisted and ugly. A black aura touched with grey spread around her. In the other, Bellatrix looked the same, like she was alive.

"What?" Both Bellatrix's demand in unison. "I was resting..." then they say Andromeda and Nymphadora.

"You!" They screech. The right index fingers stab at Andromeda. The Bellatrixes fly at her and overlap into the normal Bellatrix and the view turns regular with no glow. Bellatrix's hands tighten around Andromeda's neck.

"You! You Blood-Traitor, you-"

"Yes, me. I'm glad we established that." Nymphadora chuckles behind one hand.

"Yes, it is me. Andromeda Elladora Black Tonks. I am happy that you aren't as mad as you look."

"You!"

"Is that all you can say? 'You!' Mother taught us better, as I am sure you remember? This is my daughter Nymphadora, have you ever met her?"

"Er, Mum, best not bring me into this. This looks like a family reunion."

"You/We are/aren't family!" Both say at the same time.

"Bellatrix, I haven't seen you for so long! This is how you greet me? Your sister?"

"You aren't my sister!"

"Ah, I've made you say something other then 'You!' Mother would be so proud."

The hands continue to strangle Andromeda, or at least they try to. The hands pass right through.

"Anyway, it looks like I've used up my welcome. Come Nymphadora, let's get away from her. Mad people are not good people."

As they mist away they hear, "I'M NOT MAD!" Mother and daughter share a laugh at that.

"Dora, can we visit dear old Mother tomorrow?"

"Sure, Mum. Tomorrow."


	2. Druella, the Mother

Breathless and exited, Andromeda Elladora Black Tonks waits to fall asleep. She can't wait to see her daughter again. And she's not stupid, she knows she had to make amends or at least see her family. The Black side that for years she venomously denied having relations with. She can't fall asleep. She goes to Teddy. Maybe that's it? Teddy is pink-haired and cooing up at her. Her heart melts.

"Teddy. Teddy. Teddy." She'd forgotten she still had some Dora in the house. She walks back to her bedroom. She places a Hover Charm on the crib and a Water Charm, so if the Hover Charm fails, the Water Charm can save him. Rested at that prospect, and feeling she lies down one more time. This time, she falls right asleep.

"Dora!" Her grandchild's mother is in the same meadow.

"Took you long enough to fall asleep." Dora cracks.

"Yes, well, some of us have grandchildren." At that, Andromeda immediately feels guilty at the stab of pain on her daughter's face. She goes to hug her, then sees the handcuff that binds her daughter to a man in official-looking black robes. She sighed. "What did my daughter do this time?" She notices he looks oddly familiar. The tilt of his eyes-the heavy black brows-the eyes, which are ice-grey- "All right. Which Black are you?"

"Cygnus. Great-grandfather of Bellatrix and Narcissa. Great-great-grandfather of Draco."

"And Andromeda. And Nymphadora. And great-great-great-grandfather of Teddy."

"I bear no relations to Blood-Traitors, nor their spawn."

And it hurt, because she cannot acknowledge anything to him, being blasted off. She may not like him, but still. "Wait. Why are you handcuffed to her?"

"The brat was ordered to by the Elders of the Dead."

"Who are they?"

"Oh, well, you know. Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Dumbledore, somehow, Merlin, Morgana Le Fey, Circe, Medea, Cliodna, Queen Maeve, Gringott, people like that. And oh, yeah. Harry and Ron and Hermione, later when they die. This is punishment for me scratching your mum and taking you to Bellatrix Lestrange yesterday without permission. So they stuck me with this git. His nose has been banging a lot of rocks today. Pays to be clumsy."

"Nymphadora! He is your great-great-grandfather! He deserves some respect."

"He's still a prat. And he says we aren't related. Any way, I'm Misting you over to the Rosier-Black bitch. Who isn't my grandmother, whatever you say."

Andromeda rolls her eyes. " Wait. What will she look like?"

"It depends, obviously. My great-granddaughter looks as she did before she died by the hands of that pathetic Blood-Traitor Prewitt-Weasley. Druella may look like she did in her prime, or when she sent the last of her two daughters off to Hogwarts."

"My mother had me too, not just Bellatrix and Narcissa, and don't insult Molly Weasley like that! Dora, why did they give you to him?"

"Cause they needed some family link and Phineas Nigellus was too busy. "

"This brat is not related to me!"

"Don't you dare call my daughter a brat! And she is! I am Andromeda Elladora Black Tonks, once a Black! And that does make her related to you! And the Weasleys and Prewitts though Lucretia and Cedrella! And the Longbottoms, who I feel like you look down upon!"

As the scene misted away, Andromeda finds herself in a valley, with grass, but not speckled with flowers and trees as the one she arrived in. This must be for the people on the Lightish Side, she realizes. People like her mother. Who now she's scared to see. What does one say after many year's hate?

Druella Rosier-Black was not in a heap like her eldest daughter, but in a silver back sitting chair. Seeing the style of hair, Andromeda knew what her mother would look like. Druella would look like she did in 1972, when Andromeda was disowned. Taking a deep breath, she walks to the chair.

"Mother."

The chair turns, but thankfully the scene is not split into two. Andromeda clenches her hands into fists and hides them behind her back.

"YOU! You! You come here after all this time! You betrayed the Blacks! Blood Traitor, shame of my flesh, daughter of my womb, such a shame, I have never gotten over this, my daughter of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black, who had a freak, a mutant, where did you come to this; to marry a Mudblood, I am so ashamed-"

"Shut up you old bitch! I'm effing tied to your grandfather-in-law and he is really annoying me and I really didn't want to see you but Mum did and I have no idea why and did I mention I'M EFFING HANDCUFFED TO YOUR GRANDFATHER-IN-LAW?"

"Children were seen and not heard in my day."

"Indeed, in my day, too. I shudder to think what Andromeda has done to her unnatural spawn."

"I'm not a child! I'm a mother and twenty-five, dammit! And married! And I'm not unnatural!" Tonks turns red and starts swinging her fists, which made Cygnus be hit by both his hand and Tonks.

"Half-blood, you're a Metamorphmagus, a freak." Cygnus says smugly.

"Okay. Maybe a little unnatural." Tonks colors.

"Oh, not that, you're a half-blood." Druella looks down her aristocratic nose shared by all her daughters at her granddaughter.

"Oh, that is it, you old bitch!" Before Andromeda has the time to restrain her daughter, Tonks lifts her handcuffed hand and slaps her grandmother across the face- SLAP! Truth be told, it was a triple slap, Tonks' hand, the handcuff and the hand of Cygnus Black, though his slap was forced by Tonks. "You foul, you evil old birch! You're an absolute COW and I see the resemblance between you and Bellatrix Lestrange! You're both evil, and disown your daughter or sister and me! I'm leaving!" With that Tonks Mists away, leaving Andromeda behind. Luckily, she also takes Cygnus Black.

"NYMPHADORA! COME BACK HERE AND TAKE ME WITH YOU1 DON'T YOU LEAVE ME WITH HER!" Andromeda screams at her daughter in vain, as she had already Misted away.

A smirk, not unlike that of Lucius Malfoy's tugs at Druella's lips. "You named her Nymphadora? You named your spawn Nymphadora? That is the most ridiculous name I have ever heard. And isn't it a pureblood name? Good for someone with the bloodlines of me, but not you, your Mudblood husband, or your freak of a daughter."

Andromeda flushes, because her mother always knew how to cut her down, and stab the chinks in her armor. But then she remembers something Ted and Nymphadora said. It gives her courage. "Like Druella, you mean? I quite agree; it is a horrid name. Druella, of corse, not Nymphadora. And if my bloodlines aren't _pure_," (She spits out the word with as much venom as she can) "Does that mean you slept with a Muggle of a half-blood? "

Druella flushes. "How could I, when you and Bellatrix look so identical, and she a female of her father?"

"We don't look alike! We look completely different!" Andromeda hates that her hair is not the bleached dark blond-brown it usually looks, but the brown-black of her birth, as opposed to Bellatrix's midnight-black. She finds a necklace with five gems that she know at her throat and she clutches it, then rips it off her neck, the ruby, sapphire, amethyst, emerald, and onyx falling off the silver chain, scattering on the grass. The jewels refuse to part though, and speed back together, attaching back to the chain. As she looks down in horror, she notices she is not in the plain white shift she wore to bed, but an elegant outfit much like Bellatrix's, but not falling apart, and in a shade of purple she wore only on her seventeenth birthday. She touches her hair, and it is long and loose in a style much similar to bellatrix. She feels the back of her hair, where two tiny braids meet and there is what she knows to be an amethyst cluster in the shape of a flower, with minuscule emerald and onyx jewels shape her constellation- the constellation of Andromeda. She has only worn this outfit once is surprised how tight corsets are- she's forgotten.

"Why am I dressed like this?" She demands, trying to unhook the corset, but failing, so she stands like she used to- tall, proud, back straight as a unicorn tail, a girl of the Black family in other words, the girl Ted had fallen in love with, and stayed in love with until he died.

"You didn't know?" Druella sounds delighted. "I can put you in any outfit I wish and I wish it to be your debutante gown. I can wish it to be your baby robes..."

The outfit vanishes and tiny robes are places on her, the silk ripping at her belly and barley covering her top and drooping down her legs. Andromeda immediately bends over to hide the showing parts.

"I can wish it to be the day you ran away..."

The scene mists away.

_She is nineteen and one week old. She knows why she's choosing now- Cissa had finished opening her presents and she had told Andromeda that Andromeda can do whatever she likes, as it will not take the attention off her. Andromeda knows Cissa meant that Andromeda can go out with a male friend and snog in public, not run away. She waits, pausing her chest going up and down as she tells her family she marrying a Muggle-Born._

_Bellatrix is the first to respond, rasing an aristocratic eyebrow. "All right, Andry, what do you want?"_

"_You think I'm joking? No, Bella, I'm not joking. His name is Ted Tonks- you know-the boy who pushed me in the Lake my first year? Hufflepuff?"_

"_Don't you love us, Meda?" Baby Narcissa is the next to speak, her Veela-like face creased in hurt._

"_Yes! Yes! Yes, I do. But I also love Ted and I'm marrying him and maybe you could come?"_

" _Andromeda! Stop joking! Get out of what you're wearing!"_

_Andromeda is confused. Why do they think she's joking? And her robes aren't that bad- they're traveling robes, held tightly closed over Muggle "jeans" and a "T-shirt". "Mother, I'm not joking! I wouldn't joke about this!"_

"_You expect us to believe you are leaving us for a Mudblood."_

"_Yes, Father. Well, Muggle-Born, really, and Ted's a decent wizard. He isn't a Mudblood. And I don't want to leave you- you can visit me when I move out- Ted and I already brought a flat. And it's not far- just a kilometer or so. It can be easily walked, flown, Floo'd, or Apperated. So we can easily visit each other!"_

"_OUT!" Druella Rosier-Black's roar takes the sibling by surprise- Narcissa squeaks, and Bellatrix and Andromeda jump. _"_Out of this house then! We don't have Blood-Traitors in the House of Black! I might forgive you if you leave this-this-" Her mouth twists as she tries to find a word worse then Mudblood._ "_This Mudblood of slime and sludge and trolls."_

"_But, Mother...I love him. I love you. I don't want to leave you!"_

"_She's serious, Mother. I've seen them. Together. Snogging. In Hogwarts. But she told me they broke up. And I didn't tell you because...Who cares who dates who?" Andromeda is surprised Narcissa still remembers, as it was when she was in her fifth Year, four years ago. _

"_Andromeda, you kissed a Mudblood? I can't look at you, I'm too ashamed!" Bellatrix is speaking, her grey ice eyes wide with hurt._

"_Bella...Cissa.." Both shrink away as if Muggle-Born was an illness and contagious and Andromeda had it._

"_You're tainted, now, Andromeda!" Bellatrix spits, her face twisted with hate her hair is standing up and she grabs her wand. "CRUCI-"_

"_Bella, STOP! Do you really want to go to Azkaban for some Blood-Traitor? She's widely known-if you kill her people will notice and you'll go to Azkaban!"_

"_OUT!" Druella's cry is louder then her daughters'. "OUT! Give me your wand- we paid for it- and all your clothes, because we paid for them!"_

"_What? My-my wand? My clothes? Mother, you can't!"_

"_You are no daughter of mine! I have only two- Bellatrix Black Lestrange and Narcissa Black! And I will! Take off the clothes you are wearing-I paid for them1" _

"_Fine!" Andromeda spits. She tears off the traveling robe, revealing the Muggle attire she has on._ _Gasps are echoed at what she is wearing. "Take my wand! Take my robes, but Ted gave me these jeans and shirt so you can't take them!"_

" _Flucky!"_ _Druella calls. "Take this- this- this-scrum to 12 Grimmauld Place. Appearate her and don't let her go anywhere!_ "

_A house-elf appeared and seized Andromeda's hand. She could tell him to let her go, but she didn't want him punishing himself. She spun into blackness and fell onto the steps. Narcissa, Bellatrix (still fingering her wand tensely) Druella, and Cygnus steeped down on the steps gracefully. Cygnus opened the door and strode in. Walking to the Tapestry. _

"_Druella, call my sister, Orion, Sirius and Regulas. They should like to see this. Andromeda, stay here!" He barked in the manner of a man used to getting his way. Moments later, the other Blacks came. _

"_What, brother? You have no right to order me around in my own house-"_

_He lifted his hand silencing her._

_Sirius and Regulas ran to Andromeda. "Rommy!" "Eda!" They both hugged her, Thrid Year and First Year together. She laughed. " Rius! Reggie!" _

"_Leave the Blood Traitor, boys."_

"_Blood-Traitor? Eda's not a Blood Traitor...Why, Uncle?"_

"_Come with_ _me. Everyone!"_

_He led them to the Tapestry. "Druella. Bellatrix. Narcissa. On the count of three."_

"_One...Two...Three..."_

_The spell burst from three different wands, the Tapestry Andromeda shrieking in pain as she burnt. Sirius watched, feeling scared, unknowingly seeing his own future, feeling sorry for his favorite cousin. Regulas wiped tears from his eyes and his older brother's eyes. Bellatrix felt one tear fall down her cheek for her favorite sister and did not let others fall. Narcissa watched her sister burn feeling evil and wicked and guilty. The four remaining Blacks heard a sob of pain from Andromeda, the newest disowned person on the tree as she ran out the door. Walburga covered Regulus's eyes so he would not see Andromeda. Sirius watched calmly to anyone who saw him, but inside he was angry and sad. Tears slipped from the eyes of the remaining Blacks, but they refused to acknowledge their existence as their sister and cousin and niece and daughter burned in the flames of her mother and her sisters . _

Andromeda saw her last few seconds as a Black and before she confronted her mother, who watched with a self-satisfiedsmirk on her face.

Before Andromeda could reply, though, Tonks arrives, embarrassed at leaving her mother behind. She seizes her mother's hand and pulls her into the Valley of the Light.

"Sorry, Mum. I-I didn't -What did she show you?"

Andromeda wipes back tears with the back of her hand. "Nothing, Dora. Just a day I already lived." In a much quieter voice, "Just the day I got disowned."

"Oh, Mum. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. It's the past. And at least I didn't live through the next day as well."

"What happened?"

"Bellatrix."

"Oh."

"She tortured me."

"Oh."

"Crucio."

"I have no idea why, but I already guessed that."

"Excuse me, will you get the Blood-Traitor home or not?"

"That's it." Both mother and daughter say together. The punch Cygnus Black in each eye. Andromeda the punches him in the nose, and Tonks kicks him in a place that ought not to be kicked in.

"Bye, Mum. This may be the last time I see you. Take care of Teddy for me. Tell him I love him."

"Bye, ...Nymphadora. Dora. Tonks. I will always love you." As mother and daughter share one last hug, Andromeda asks one question. "Why didn't Ted come?"

Nymphadora smiles sadly. " You have to need that person. And I needed my mother more then Dad needed his wife."

"I love you, Tonks."

"Love you, Mum. See you well, not soon, but in many decades."

As Andromeda wakes up, she finds the depression she's felt since Ted died is gone. She still misses him, but she no longer feels the urge to join him. And Dora, well, there's still her in Teddy.

Waking up her grandson, she put her mouth close to his ear. "There once was a witch called Andromeda Elladora Black..."


End file.
